poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
To the dragon den!/Yuna goes for help
This is where the other equines head for the dragon den and where Yuna goes to get help in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. is strangling to break free as she's strapped to the ship Princess Luna: turns back foward Princess Celestia: We're ready. the crew Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate. Sharon: Mother, are you sure this is a wise thing to do? Princess Celestia: It's a princess' duty to protect their kingdom. Princess Luna: Lead us to the lions' den, Night Fury. sailed off watches it all from the higher decks and then later Hiro and King Solar Flare come up Hiro: It's a mess. You must feel horrible. Yuna: Yeah. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found hwe in the woods? It would have been better for everyone. Hiro: Yeah, the rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Yuna: Well.. King Solar Flare: Why didn't you? Yuna: I don't know. I couldn't. Hiro: That's not an answer. Yuna: Why is this so important to you and Grandpa all of a sudden? King Solar Flare: Because we want to remember what you say, right now. Yuna: Oh, for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon! Hiro: You said "wouldn't" that time. Yuna: Whatever! I wouldn't! I'm the first equine who wouldn't kill a dragon! Skyla: But you're the first to ride one though. Yuna: ...I wouldn't kill her because she looked as frightened as I was. I looked at her, and I saw myself. Skyla: Nightstar must be really frightened now. Yuna: Yeah, I bet. Hiro: So, what do you think you'll do? Yuna: for a moment First I'll need to get some help. Skyla: From what? Yuna: Not what, "Who." takes off Skyla: Hey, wait up! her Later. soon arrives at Berk, along with her friends (who have followed) CMC: Whoa! Button Mash: This is cool. Babs Seed: You can say that again. Zeñorita: Esto es increíble! Un verdadero pueblo con Vikingos! Yuna: Hiccup! Hiccup! they go through the village Yuna still calls for Hiccup and then they find the said viking and a few others at the training ring Hiccup: Huh? Yuna: in Hiccup! panting I need... your help. Astrid: Hiccup, do you know this foal? Hiccup: Yeah. Babs Seed: Hold on, Yuna ya' made friends with this Viking? Yuna: Yeah. Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla too. Scootaloo: No kidding? Yuna: Yeah. Astrid: So you're an actual Alicorn? Stoick: What's this about Alicorns? walks up with Gobber Hiccup: Um, Dad. I wanna introduce you to some vistors. Yuna: Hello. Stoick: Equine fillies. Where did you come from? Yuna: We dwell from the Kingdom of Equestria, sir. Stoick: Equestria? It still exists? Yuna: Yes. Stoick: So what brings you here? Yuna: I need Hiccup and Toothless' help! My Mama and Aunt are about to head into the biggest battle of their lives that could possible kill them! They're about to fight a giant dragon beyond anything we've ever seen! And I must get there before they're killed! Gobber: And who might your Mother and Aunt be? Just asking. Yuna: My aunt is Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria and my Mama is her sister Princess Luna, the Princess of the night. Stoick: Really? Yuna: Yes. And this dragon they're about to face, it might kill them! Please, help us! We can't do this alone! Stoick: grins 3000 years of being away from each other, I believe it's time for the Alliance of Berk and Equestria to return. Hiccup, you and the others get your dragons ready. Hiccup: You got it, Dad! Yuna: But, first I must previde my friends with some transport. return to the other equines still heading for the Dragon's den Sharon: Mother, I don't wanna interupt your moment of thought, but what exactly is the plan when we find the Dragon's den? Princess Celestia: We'll attack alll dragon when they emerge from the nest. Princess Luna: Listen. starts to listen around then turns her head ships turns as well Princess Luna: Follow the direction the Night Fury turns her head. Helsman: Yes, Princess. return to the foals Button Mash: So, what exactly are you doing? Yuna: I'm providing the rest of you with a way to get to the dragon den. Babs Seed: I hope you know what you're doin'. Yuna: Course I do. But the question is, are you guys willing to be calm around these other dragons? Skyla: I will. with the other equines Princess Luna: Stay alert. Princess Celestia: We should be approaching the lion's den soon. Sharon: something I think I can see something. they come closer it appears to be a wrecked airship Equines: in suprise Royal Guard: Huh, so that's what happened to that airship. ship then hits land Princess Luna: We're here. return to the foals and we see Yuna guiding out the Monstrous Nightmare Scootlaoo: for her Desert Eagle Skyla: her Uh uh. then brings the Monstrous Nightmare up close and grabs Scootaloo's hoof Scootaloo: Hey, what are you... Yuna: Relax. It's okay... it's okay. then places Scootaloo's hoof on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout and he starts to sniff her Ha! This is cool! Yuna: to the tool rack Scootaloo: Hey, where you going? Yuna: You'll need something to help you hang on. some rope other foals then look at the other dragons Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts